The present invention relates to floor boxes for electric wiring and relates more particularly to a floor box partition panel for separating a floor box into two separate spaces so that high tension cables can be separated from low tension cables.
For electric wiring under the floor, a floor box is generally used. According to conventional methods, high tension cables as well as low tension cables may be inserted through a common floor box. When high and low tension cables are simultaneously inserted through a common floor box, low tension cables may be interfered by high tension cables causing transmission error. Further, inserting high and low tension cables through a common floor box may cause the cables to be in a tangle, and therefore, it becomes difficult to identify the cables for electric wiring or repair.